


Being Tested

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry knows who and what he wants.





	Being Tested

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Thirty-One prompt(s) used: “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”  
> Word Prompts: rain, red, rings   
> Pairing: Harry/‘Ginny’ *cough*  
> Kink: vanilla sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Being Tested

~

Once everyone’s asleep, Harry creeps down the hallways and quietly knocks at the door. 

“Come in!” 

Looking around to make sure no one else is about, Harry slips inside, grinning when he sees familiar clothes discarded on the floor. “You thought you could hide, but I found you!” 

“Oh, I knew you would.” 

Grinning, Harry shucks his kit before settling on the bed. He’s already hard thinking about what’s to come. “Hey!” he calls, stroking his prick. “What are you doing in there? I’m getting lonely.”

“I’ll be right out,” is the reply, and something about the response makes Harry frown. 

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“Definitely.” And the purr in his partner’s voice makes Harry sit up. 

His mouth drops open when his partner appears at the door, however.

“Hello, there,” she drawls, sauntering out of the bathroom naked. A sultry smile graces her face as she climbs up onto the bed and straddles Harry. “Surprise! What do you think?” she breathes, her long, red hair cascading like rainfall around them. “Fancy fucking me like this?”

Harry, whose erection disappears the moment he sees her, clears his throat and averts his face.“Um, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else,” he chokes out.

She sits back on her haunches, thighs spread obscenely. “Why? Does this…” she runs a finger along the length of her labia, “bother you?”

Harry groans. “Fuck, Gin—I mean—”

“No, no.” Her smile is Cheshire cat wide. “That works. Now, since this seems to make you…uncomfortable, we can do it missionary style if that’s better. or even doggie style if you’d rather not see my face. Will that work, Harry? Would you like to pretend I’m someone else?” She leans in, her pert breasts tantalisingly close. “We don’t have to always have vanilla sex. I can be kinky if you need me to be.”

“Ginny,” Harry says quietly, “I’m sorry, but I thought this was someone else’s room. This was a mistake. I should go.”

She inclines her head, studying him. “Whose room did you think this was?”

Harry coughs. “I should go—”

She grabs his arm before he can move, holding him in place. “Tell me,” she say, her eyes piercing his. 

Harry sighs. “Gin, I’m with Severus now, and I love him. I could have sworn this was his room, but clearly I got it wrong, so I’ll leave—”

“Wait.” Her voice sounds different, and Harry blinks. “I played a bit of trick on you, I’m afraid.” 

Harry gapes. “Severus?” 

Ginny’s face looks odd wearing Severus’ trademark smirk. “I…purloined one of her hairs and I just happened to have some Polyjuice, so I thought I’d—” 

“Test me?” Harry scowls and folds his arms across his chest. “You still don’t trust me? After all this time?” 

Severus sighs. “In my defence, I thought us making love with me in this form would introduce some…variety to our vanilla sex life.” 

“For your information, I love our vanilla sex life!” Harry huffs. “Not that it really is vanilla. And if I wanted fanny, I wouldn’t be with you!” 

“Yes, well…” Severus looks down at his hands. “That’s now quite clear to me.” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Godric, I can’t even look at you like this. I’m leaving—”

“Please,” Severus murmurs. “Don’t go. I only have another few minutes in this form.” 

Harry hesitates. “All right,” he says, “but I was serious about the underwear. I don’t think I can talk to you wearing that body.” 

Severus hums. “I can go and put on the lingerie I found in one the drawers.” He smirks. “It’s red.” 

Harry breath escapes in a rush. “Yeah, okay. Can you…keep it on even when you turn back into yourself?” 

Severus laughs. “I believe I can arrange that. Although perhaps it would be best of we don’t return it once we…use it.” 

Harry grins, his cock beginning to harden at the thought of seeing his Severus in lingerie. “Good plan.”

~


End file.
